


Late Night Talks

by Foxweather



Series: Late Night Talks [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, They're both soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxweather/pseuds/Foxweather
Summary: Crowley talks about his fall and all the doubts that come with it, Aziraphale listens.





	Late Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so please be lenient, I also haven't quite figured out the formatting yet

They’ve known each other for 6000 years, Crowley and Aziraphale, and they’ve been Friends for about half of it. 

(They won't admit that) 

Now the Apocalypse has been averted and they might be more than that.  Still, it comes as a surprise to the Angel when at one of their late-night talks Crowley starts talking about his Fall. He's mentioned it in passing but never quite so openly as he does now.

'I didn't mean to fall, you know?', he starts suddenly, 'Maybe I just asked a few too many questions, or maybe had the wrong opinions. Who knows, it's not like they explained it after. ' 

By now he's more lying on his couch than anything else, lamenting and quite clearly drunk. Aziraphale is sitting next to him, a little closer than he usually does, not quite as drunk but infinitely more surprised. They don't talk about things like that, never have. This shift is sudden and a little startling, but welcome he finds.

'Well, I'm sorry to hear that' he answers, softly, so as not to disturb the rambling. That's not quite what he wanted to say, but how else could he have reacted? this is after all, quite new to him.

Meanwhile, Crowley continues, 'I'm not even that good at it! I've done what, half the things they say I did? Like, the Spanish Inquisition! They did that all by themselves, I just happened to be in the area.

He's slowly talking himself into a fit. There's clear hurt in his voice as well as Indignation like he can't decide which way to be offended.

'I mean, I would never do something like that, like sure I'm a Demon but I don't want to kill anybody! You know that, Angel? I would never-'

It's definitely hurt in his voice. He would never do anything as human as outright cry, but it' still written all over his face. 

'Tempting! Now that's something I can do, but they don't give out commendations for that. I've fooled them all and I didn't even mean to.'

That's enough wallowing, Aziraphale thinks, no more. He barely notices Crowley's (feeble) protests, as he pulls him into his arms. However human, the Angel has always been fond of the concept of hugs, and now is as good a time as any. 

'Now you listen to me' he starts forcefully' of course I know that. I'd find it hard to be your friend if you went around killing people! You put much more thought into your actions, like that time you brought down the telephones Lines. Not horrifying but clever!

Comforting his demon he thinks to himself, how novel.

'But that's not proper evil' said demon protests, with less conviction than before.

'That's enough now, my dear. Humans can do plenty of evil of their own.' as much as it pains him to admit that 'You're much more creative than that, be proud!'

At that Crowley finally stills in his arms, relaxing a little.

'You don't have to comfort me, Angel', he says quietly now, he's already given in.

' I know' Aziraphale replies, carefully running his fingers through the red hair. It' softer than expected. 'But you can't stop me anyway.'

They stay like this a while longer. The bottles on the table are miraculously full.


End file.
